The Demonic King
by Annaylie
Summary: He had been a sleep for nearly 500 years. The cause of his awakening was the sound of a sweet voice. Now in a world where demons live in the shadow by day and rule the land by night. The Demonic King will stop at nothing to make the world his and make the little human girl his next Demonic Queen.
1. The Awakening

AN: A story that I have been working on for quite some time now. Hope you all enjoy. This story will be a lot more darker than all my other stories so if this is something that you don't enjoy than I suggest you don't read it. In the first chapter, the story takes place in New Orleans, so I am sure there will be quite some errors in it, considering I don't know to much about the city. So please forgive me for that.

Enjoy

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine, only the story is.

Full Summary: He had been a sleep for nearly 500 years. The cause of his awakening was the sound of a sweet voice. Now in a world where demons live in the shadow by day and rule the land by night. The Demonic King will stop at nothing to make the world his and make the little human girl his next Demonic Queen.

Rated M: Adult Content, Violence, Alcohol, Drugs and Lemon.

Genre: Dark/Suspense/Romance

!

!

!

!

Chapter 1: The Awakening

Was is it about immortality that makes it so alluring? Is it the fact that you can live forever and never have to worry about getting old or even getting sick. You gain eternal youth when you have immortality. Yes it is quite beautiful isn't it? You become one of the most beautiful creatures that has ever walked among the living. To others immortality seemed like a blessing in disguised but in reality it's hell itself.

When you are a Demon like I am, Immortality seems boring and dull, but most importantly lonely. Yes to many, Immortality does seem like the best idea but when you have to live alone, you start to go insane. So what did I do?

I slept and remained asleep, hoping that the idea of sleep gave me a sort of death like feeling.

I wanted death and every night I cursed the Gods for putting me in this curse. I have learned my punishment so why do they keep insisting in keeping me alive. If I had known what immortality was really liked I would have wished for death instead. To think that at one point I actually enjoyed immortality. In the beginning it was something that I couldn't refuse.

It was in the beginning of times where I first gained my immortality. I was one of the few demons that lived beside the Gods in heaven. I take it the Gods wanted our powers and were afraid that something evil would happen if we lived on earth. Even though I enjoyed my time in heaven, there was something on earth that I wanted more than anything and it was somthing that I couldn't get from the beautiful angels and demoness that lived in the heavens.

Sex

Watching from high up above all of the male humans and their mating ritual with the females was quite fascinating and the more I watched, the more I craved it. In the beginning, I tried in the heavens with all the beautiful angels but they remained loyal to the Gods and that aggravated me. So one day, I decided to sneak past the Gods and enter the world of the living and there I did what so many men had been doing.

It was the most euphoric pleasure I have ever experienced. Never quite understood why the Gods complained. It was beautiful and I needed more of it. The other demons that lived with me in the heavens, also came down and took part of the experienced. Until one day, the Gods became angry and banished us from the heavens and made us live on earth with the other humans, which of course was fine with me. The Gods granted us with immortality to punish us for our crimes, which was also fine with me and the rest of us.

But in the year 1514 I realized that I was growing tired of my life. I lived through everything and I saw everything. It was time for me to die but the Gods never gave the satisfaction of death that I needed. Now many years have past and here I am laying in my bed and I came to realize that the world has changed. It wasn't the same as when I first fell asleep. It seemed better.

The world is clearly different and a part of me wanted to see for myself what the world looks like, but then there was that other part telling that it is nothing. Only a figment of my imagination. After all I am a Demon and there is no way that earth could have possible changed so drastically. Even heaven itself was dull and boring. A demon like myself crave for the darkness, something that both heaven and hell lacked of. The humans only obeyed the Gods and not the Demons. To them we are nothing but vile creature that share the same powers as the Gods do.

I on the other hand am something that the humans will never understand. I am someone more powerful and more devious than the Gods. I am Sesshomaru, The Demonic King and Satan is nothing compare to me.

Then I heard a female's voice and her blood was calling out to me. I could smell her blood and it was mouthwatering. I needed a taste, I needed to see for myself who this woman is. Never have I smelled a person's blood that was so inviting. Yes I need her blood.

Whoever that young girl is, will be mine.

!

!

!

!

In the quiet town of New Orleans a group of foreigners were walking around the city. Due to there high ranks in the university they attend at, they have been invited to take a field trip to America to see all the most popular cities. They were now walking down a quiet street that holds a few of the oldest houses in New Orleans, the girls were a bit skeptical but decided to go anyway.

"Hey girls, let's get out of here. This place is giving me the creeps" A girl said.

"I'm with Ayumi, can't we just go back to the hotels?" Another girl said.

"Ayumi, Kagome this is our last night in this beautiful city and there is a house down this road I want to see" A girl by the name of Yuka said.

"Yea stop being such a big baby ladies" Eri said.

Both Ayumi and Kagome let out a deep sigh as they followed the girls down the street. After ten minutes of walking down the eerie street, the girls finally made it to their destination.

"Here it is!" Yuka said as she begin to open the gates.

"Yuka what the hell are you doing? The signs say no trespassing" Kagome said as she pointed to the sign on the gate.

"I know that Kagome, but I still want to peek inside" Yuka said.

"What is this place anyway?" Ayumi asked as begin to wonder what the little manor was.

"In the early 1500s this house belonged to the Taisho family, the only Japanese family living in New Orleans. The people backed then believed that the Taisho were all bunch of supernatural beings seeing as they had no clue what brought them here in the first pace. In the year 1514, the whole family suddenly vanished into thin air, all but one. He was the eldest son and the rumors said he had die peacefully in his sleep in this very house" Yuka said.

"They say that after the eldest son's death, no one had dare to step foot into this house and that his body is still in the very spot where he had died" Eri said to the girls as she tried to help Yuka open the gate.

"So you mean to tell me that we came all the way over here to see a mummified body that has been rotting for five hundreds years" Kagome said as she shook her head.

"No. Do you really believe in all that hocus pocus Kagome? beside New Orleans was founded in the 1700s so there is no way that the story of the Taisho family is even true" Yuka said.

"So then how the hell do you know this so called story?" Ayumi asked.

"It's just some old scary tale to scare the children at night" Yuka.

"Well it has definitely worked. This place is giving me the creeps" Ayumi said.

"So then why are we here? anyway" Kagome asked.

"When they were building this town, for some unknown reason they couldn't tear down the house and no one understood why everybody that walked inside the house all vanished so I want to see if that is true or not" Eri said.

Kagome shook her head in disbelief and began to wonder why she was even friends with Eri and Yuka. It seemed to her that all those two wanted to do was cause trouble and quite frankly Kagome was getting really tired of it. "You know what? Screw this I am out of here. let's go Ayumi" Kagome said as she began to walk away with Ayumi right behind her.

With a loud screech, the gates mysteriously began to open and Yuka and Eri became frightened all of the sudden. The gates were all locked earlier and there was no way to get through it unless you climbed up the gate. So how did the gates just open up like that?

"What the hell?" Kagome whispered softly. The girls were all just baffled with what just happened and they all began to wonder if the place was really safe. Even though they were frightened, Yuka and Eri were still determined the check the place out.

"Cool!" Both Eri and Yuka said as they began to walk toward the manor.

"What no! Eri, Yuka get back here" Kagome said but the girls didn't listen.

"Ayumi stay here" Kagome said as she ran toward the other girls. Suddenly Kagome felt a dark aura coming from the house and she didn't like it. Growing up in a family of monks and priest. Kagome gained the spiritual powers of a priestess. There were times where she hated her ancestry but in times like these, she was actually grateful for it. Kagome was worried about her friends and when she finally made it to their side, her fears soon became a reality when she noticed the girls eyes were closed and their body began to shake.

"C'mon you two this isn't funny" Kagome said as she grabbed their arms. Finally Eri and Yuka opened their eyes and what Kagome saw really surprised her. Their eyes were red.

"All hail the king" Both Eri and Yuka.

"What?" Kagome asked as she began to freak out.

"The Demonic King is finally awake" Both Eri and Yuka said in a monotone.

"What Demonic King?" Kagome asked the girls. All of the sudden Eri and Yuka both bow down in front of Kagome. Now Kagome was really starting to freak out. All of the sudden, Kagome felt a chill in the air and it felt very sinister.

"Kagome" Kagome heard a male's whisper behind her and as she slowly turned around she slowly wished she hasn't because what she saw truly did scared her. Standing behind her was a man with long silver hair with pale skin and red eyes.

So beautiful but evil at the same time.

"You're mine" The man growled as he ran over to Kagome. She let out a scream and prepared for the worse.

!

!

!

!

"AAAAHHHHH!" Kagome screamed as she jumped out of bed. At first she was a bit disoriented and couldn't figure out where she was at. As her memory came back, she realized she was back in her hotel room. Eri, Yuka and Ayumi were all fast asleep in their beds. Was that all just a bad dream? No it couldn't be, it felt too real to be a dream.

Kagome got up from the bed and walked over to where Ayumi was sleeping at. She began to shake the girl awake.

"Ayumi, Ayumi wake up" Kagome said and finally the young girl woke up.

"What is it Kagome?" Ayumi asked as she got up.

"When did we come back?" Kagome asked

"Back? back from where?" Ayumi asked.

"You know that spooky street we were at earlier. Eri and Yuka wanted to see this old house and everything strange started to happen. There was a man there and he ran towards me" Kagome said as her body began to shake.

"Kagome what are you talking about. We were never at some spooky street. We were at Bourbon street all day today"

"We were?" Kagome asked.

"Yes Kaggs, you just had a bad nightmare is all" Ayumi said.

"Oh ok" Kagome said as she slowly got up from where she was sitting at and walked back to her bed.

"Kagome?" Ayumi said her name.

"Yeah?" Kagome whispered quietly.

"Don't worry we will be back in japan tomorrow so you don't have to worry about spooky streets anymore" Ayumi said.

Kagome couldn't help but smile. She was really grateful for all of her friends. They all looked out for each other and took care of one another. As Kagome laid back down on her bed she couldn't help but wonder about that creepy dream. Why did it feel so real to her and what was the deal with that guy. Sure he was beautiful but he was also freaky at the same time and Kagome couldn't get his face out of her mind. She can still see his sinister glare and it felt like he was piercing right into her soul.

The last thing Kagome saw before she completely fell asleep was a guy staring down at her from the hotel window.

In her sleep, she could've sworn she heard a voice talking to her.

!

!

!

!

There he was. The Great and Powerful Sesshomaru awake and staring into the body of the young lady that has captivated his heart. He had to admit, she was quite beautiful and there something about her that was so mesmerizing. Her voice was so sweet and yet so full of grace and power that even Sesshomaru was impress by. In all his years of living in the world of the living, he had never came across a girl quite like Kagome. She was perfect and no other person will rule beside him. Kagome will be his next Demonic Queen and there is nothing that anybody or even Kagome can do about it.

Immortality has just became interesting.

"Yes little Kagome, dream about me and only me" The man said as he looked over to where Kagome was sleeping at. It was time for Sesshomaru to take back what is rightfully his and Kagome will be his first victim.

What Kagome didn't realize that everything that did happen tonight was in fact real and thanks to Sesshomaru's power, he made it seem like it was all just bad dream. Earlier when he ran towards Kagome, he used his power to transport everybody back into their hotel room. Leaving Kagome with one horrible nighmare.

He was amazed with all the power he still had left, giving how many years he had been asleep. Looking at the date in Kagome's room he finally realized just how long he had been asleep. It read March 1, 2014. So it has been 500 years since he first fell asleep and he was right, the world has changed.

It was now something better and it was time to take his revenged on the Gods and everybody else in this world. Soon, the demons will rise again and there won't be anything the Gods can do to stop them.

The demons will be the new Gods and Sesshomaru will be the new ruler with Kagome by his side.

Together as King and Queen they will rule the demons and the humans. Together they will make the world a much more darker place and it will be better than heaven. Soon the Gods will realize who the supreme rulers will be and there won't be anything that they can do to stop them.

It is time for the demons to take back what is rightfully theirs. It's time for them to create their own heaven.

No more living in the shadows.

No more walking in the dark.

No more hiding from the humans.

Demons will rise again.

Sesshomaru let out a smirked as he noticed Kagome looking right at him but due to her exhaustion, Kagome fell back to sleep.

"Yes my little Kagome dream of me. Let me haunt your dreams and show you the true pleasure of the darkness because one day you will be living in it as my Queen" Sesshomaru whispered softly to the sleeping girl.

For now he will let her sleep. Tomorrow night Kagome's body will be his to take.

!

!

!

!

Yay! I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of this story. Let me break it down to you in what I have plan for this story. This story will have lemons in it, probably in the next chapter I will have a little lime for you all. Sesshomaru's character will remain dark throughtout the whole story. This story will be pretty dark in general but will have some romance in it between Kagome and Sesshomaru. Also this is not a vampire story so Sesshomaru is the same old demon that we all fell in love with from the Anime/Manga.

I really hope I have chapter 2 posted real soon but first I want to hear what you guys have say about the story. NO FLAMES so if you don't like it, oh well.

Until Next Time

See Ya

Anna

R&R


	2. Returning To Japan

AN: Can't believe how many people are enjoying this story. I honestly believed that this story was going to be a huge let down but after I read all of your comments and saw how many people truly did enjoy the first chapter made my weekend a whole lot better. So once again thank you so much you guys.

Also I am sure some of you are wondering if this story will have any rape in it. The answer is no. Sesshomaru will possess a lot of dominant and powerful traits and will scare her at the beginning of this story, but when it comes to being physically and sexually abusive towards Kagome, you will see that when it comes to her that will be something Sesshomaru can't do.

Enjoy

**WARNING:** **THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A LEMON. This story is rated M for a reason.**

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine, only the plot is.

!

!

!

!

Chapter 2: Returning To Japan

_Kagome's Dream_

_In a small valley, where flowers were growing everywhere and the smell of the sea in the air, was a couple laying in a bed of flower enjoying each others company. There Kagome was laying completely naked with a man whom she had only seen in a dream once before. The man was laying beside her, showering her with rose petals. The man was the most gorgeous man Kagome has ever seen and she couldn't believe that someone like him wanted to be with someone like her. His golden eyes piercing right into her soul and a body that could envy the Gods._

_Kagome moaned "Oh my love must you tease me so?"_

_"Impatient as always my queen" The man chuckled softly._

_"Only for you my love" Kagome whispered softly as she leaned over and gave her mysterious man a kiss. The kiss was so soft and gentle yet demanding and raw. The mystery man rolled over so that he was laying on top of her. Kagome noticed that he was hard as a rock once again and couldn't help but giggle softly._

_"What is so funny my love?" The man asked_

_"It seems that it is you who is the impatient one now" Kagome said softly and she pecked his lips teasingly._

_"Only for you my love" The man said with a tone that made Kagome feel weak. If Kagome was standing at that very moment, she would have fallen to the ground._

_Kagome had no idea who this man was but she didn't care. She was so drawn to him that it almost felt like she was being hypnotized. Kagome suddenly felt his cock slide inside of her. It was the most breathtaking feeling she has ever felt in her life. His cock wasn't to big or small, it was a perfect size. Almost like a glove._

_"My it seems that you have been wet the entire time my love" The man whispered softly as he began to slowly move inside of her. Kagome may be tight but to him, she was perfect in every way and he loved it._

_"Oh please my love" Kagome whispered softly as she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. The man picked up the pace and now Kagome was screaming to the heavens, begging for a release. The things that he did to her body and even her soul was unlike anything Kagome has ever experienced. Who the man is, is the man that Kagome had been waiting for in her life._

_"Oh I'm going to cum" Kagome moaned._

_"Yes my love cum, tell the world who you belong to" The man said as he slowed down the pace just a bit. He didn't want her to release just yet. He wanted her to know his name before she came._

_"I don't know your name" Kagome whispered softly._

_"Sesshomaru, my name is Sesshomaru" Sesshomaru said as he picked up the pace once again. Not a lot but enough to send her over the edge._

_"Sesshomaru... Sesshomaru" Kagome moaned softly._

_"Yes that's it, now say it louder" Sesshomaru said he continued to pound her very core. He knew that Kagome was going to release soon and when she does, she will finally be his._

_Kagome finally came._

_"Sesshomaru!"_

_!_

_!_

_!_

_!_

It was now 7:30am when Kagome finally woke up. Kagome couldn't believe how vivid her last dream was. So vivid that she was disoriented and didn't exactly know where she was at. After a few seconds, she finally remember. She was in New Orleans due to a field trip, the university allowed her to come. Today is the day that she will be returning home back to japan and in a week she will be graduating from the university. Tokyo University was the university she attended for the past 4 years and still on this day she couldn't believe she got accepted. Only the best of the best go to this school and it was also the top ranking school in all of Japan.

Kagome looked at the clock and realize what time it was. Since she didn't had tie to go back to sleep, seeing as her friends will be waking up in thirty minutes, Kagome decided to take a shower before the room turned into complete chaos. Seeing as today was going to be a long day, 23 hours of flight traveling to be exact, Kagome decided to wear a pair of sweat pants and a matching sweater with a tank top underneath. Kagome brushed her teeth and once she was done, she quickly undressed and turned on the shower faucet. When the water was hot enough for her, Kagome quickly jumped inside.

During her shower, Kagome couldn't get the nightmare and the erotic dream she had. Each dream shared one thing in common and that was the man she saw. Atleast that was she saw. They both had the same hair color and facial structure. The only differences was their eye colors. In her nightmare, the man's eye was red whereas in her erotic dream, the man's eyes were amber, almost gold. Whoever was the golden eye man was someone that Kagome wanted to see again, even though most likely he is just someone from her dreams. Kagome let out a deep sigh.

After twenty minutes of being in the shower, Kagome finally climbed out. Once her body was dried, she quickly got dressed. She walked over to the bathroom sink and brushed her hair. She decided to leave her hair hang low for the day seeing as she wasn't in the mood to fix her hair. Luckily for her, her hair was naturally straight so once her hair was dried, it didn't look so bad. She applied a little bit of foundation and mascara, she finished off her look with a little bit of lip gloss. Once Kagome exited the bathroom, she found her friends waking up.

"Morning girls" Kagome said as she walked over to her bed and pulled out her suit case from under it.

"Hey Kagome" The girls Eri, Ayumi and Yuka said in unison.

"How did you sleep?" Kagome asked. Kagome has always been the most polite one out of the four. At a very young age, she had been taught that being polite and understanding is the best way to live your life.

Both Eri and Yuka muffled "Alright" as they went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Ayumi said "Like a rock". Kagome nodded her head as she unzipped her bag and made sure that everything was all packed. The only things she needed to pack was her stuff in the bathroom. As Kagome cleaned up her area of the room, she heard Ayumi speak to her.

"Hey Kagome can I talk to you" Ayumi said as she walked over to where Kagome was at.

"Yea of course" Kagoe said as she zipped her bag and placed it on the floor. Kagome and Ayumi both took at a seat on Kagome's bed.

"So what's up?" Kagome asked.

"About last night, are you ok?" Ayumi asked.

"Huh?" Kagome asked.

"That nightmare you had last night, you looked really scared and I wanted to see if you were ok?" Ayumi asked. Kagome was grateful to have a friend like Ayumi, since they been friends since junior high, Ayumi has always been the one that looked out for her the most and the one has been the most understanding as well.

"Oh that! Don't worry I am totally fine. It was just some silly dream, it's no big deal" Kagome said as she tried to convince Ayumi. Kagome was still a bit shaken from that dream but she didn't want Ayumi to know. She wanted today to be as less painless as it could be,

"Alright Kagome if you say so. If you need anything, you know I am here for you to talk to" Ayumi said as she walked over to her side of the room and finished packing. Kagome noticed the look on Ayumi face and from what she saw, she did not look convience. Thankfuly Ayumi didn't push Kagome and Kagome was really relieved with that.

Kagome looked at the clock and it read 8:30am. Soon after that both Eri and Yuka walked out of the bathroom, Ayumi grabbed her clothes for the day and walked over to the bathroom. The girls only had an hour left before they needed to be downstairs at the lobby to meet with the rest of the students. For the next hour, Kagome remained lost in thought, she couldn't get the dreams out of her head. Both different yet so vivid at the same time, this was something that has never happened to her. Usually she forgets about her dreams the moment she wakes up every morning. But this...

"Kagome?" Ayumi said her name and Kagome snapped out of her daydreams.

"Yea?" Kagome said quietly.

"It's time for us to go now" Ayumi said and Kagome nodded her head. She grabbed her bag and her suitcase and the group of friends were out the door and headed straight toward the lobby to meet their classmates and professors.

!

!

!

!

It was now 11:00am and after making sure that their tickets and luggage were correct and secure, the girls decided to have breakfast at the airport. Luckily for them there was a small Japanese restaurant, since the girls really weren't to fond of the food they had during their trip. The girls ordered their food and took a seat at one of the booths they had.

Yuka sighed. "Well ladies this is it, we are finally going home".

"Yea I'm kind of bummed about. I actually enjoyed my time here in America" Eri said

"Yea I know right, I don't want to go home" Ayumi said as Eri and Yuka both nodded their heads in agreement. Kagome remained quiet the entire time and it wasn't because she wasn't in the talking mood but because she felt someone staring at her. The presence she felt was dark and menacing, almost like the same feeling she got in her nightmare. Finally Kagome spotted the person that was staring at her. He was sitting at the opposite end from where they were sitting at and Kagome couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Clearly it had to be her mind playing tricks with her because the person she saw was the man from her nightmare. His eyes were the same color red and this time he looked a lot more menacing than he did her nightmare. Kagome's heart began to race and it feel like she couldn't move her body at all. Whatever the man was doing to her was staring to freak her out. Suddenly Kagome saw getting up from his chair and walking towards her. Kagome shut her eyes and began to whimper very softly.

"Kagome are you ok?" Ayumi said as she placed her hand on Kagome shoulder and suddenly Kagome's body felt like it could move again. Kagome slowly opened her eyes and notice her friends looking at her with worried eyes..

"Huh... oh yea I'm ok. I just have a bad headache" Kagome said as she placed her hand on her forehead.

"Do you want to take something? I have some advil that might help" Yuka said.

"No it's ok. I think I am going to go to the little girls room and freshen up. Can you guys watch my stuff" Kagome said as she slowly got up from her chair. Her friends nodded their head and agreement and Kagome grabbed her purse and walked over to the restroom.

Kagome walked over to the sink and turned it on. There she splashed a little water on her face and tried to control her breathing. Whatever that man did really took a toll on her body. All her life Kagome had been raised by Monks and Mikos and through her childhood, Kagome realized that she had inherited a few spiritual and sacred powers so since she had been very young, Kagome had been able to detect any evil aura around her.

"Oh God please protect me" Kagome said in a silent prayer. She wanted this pain to go away, the numbing pain surrounding her body wouldn't go away which could only mean one thing. The man was close by and it seem like he was ready to attack. If only Kagome had her bow and arrow, she would have taken down this creature, whoever the hell he is. So Kagome did the only thing she can do. She summoned all of her Miko powers and now her hands were glowing. If the man was indeed evil, then he would be able to detect her sacred aura and won't try to attack her because if he did than the man will truly be purified from even touching her.

"Kagome, Kagome where are you" Kagome heard Ayumi call out her name and soon after that she saw Ayumi walk inside the bathroom. The evil presence that Kagome was detecting before was no longer their. It seemed like it vanished into thin air.

"Kagome your powers! Are you ok?" Ayumi said. Kagome friends knew about Kagome's spiritual ability and they also knew that when Kagome summoned her powers only meant that Kagome was ready to attack something bad. Kagome immediately pulled back her spiritual powers and Kagome's hand were no longer glowing. Her body was no longer in pain nor was she shaking. It seemed like she was back to her old self.

"Yes I am ok Ayumi, you just startled me that all" Kagome said as she began to wash her hands.

"Kagome what the hell is going on here, ever since last night you have been acting very strangely"

"Look it's nothing to worry about. I can handle it on my own" Kagome said as she turned off the sink faucet.

"Kagome..." Ayumi said sadly.

"Is there anything or anyone acting strange out there?" Kagome asked as she dried her hands. Ayumi took a peak outside to the terminal and notice nothing out of the ordinary.

"No Kagome everything looks fine" Ayumi said.

"Good then lets get out of here" Kagome said as she grabbed her purse and headed out the bathroom but stopped when she felt Ayumi grab her arm.

"Do you sense something, is that why you are acting all strange?" Ayumi said.

Kagome sighed. "Yea but I don't know what is going on here. I just want to hurry up go home and get away from all of this" Kagome said softly.

"Ayumi sighed. "Well we are all heading out to our terminal which is why I came and got you" Ayumi said.

"Then let's go" Kagome said as she headed out the door. As she as she was out of the restroom she bumped into what seem liked the wall but in fact it was a man. A very gorgeous one at that. Due to the impact, Kagome almost ended up falling on her back but was stopped when she felt someone wrapped their arms around her waist. Once Kagome was back on her feet, the man let go of her waist.

"Gomenasai, gomenasai" Kagome said in Japanese.

"It is alright miss" The man said in fluent Japanese. Whoa not only was the man drop dead gorgeous but also spoke in Japanese. When Kagome was able to get a good look at his face, she was shocked with what she saw. It was the man from her erotic dream.

"It's you" Kagome said as she looked deep into his golden eyes.

"Excuse me?" The man said.

"Wait Kagome you know this guy?" Ayumi asked as she stood next to Kagome.

"Oh I am sorry you look like someone I once knew" Kagome said shyly. The man chuckled softly. He even sounded like him. Ok now Kagome was seriously freaking out.

"Don't worry miss I get that a lot. My name is Sesshomaru, may I ask what is your name miss?" Sesshomaru said. Now Kagome was starting to feel a little light headed again, it was almost like someone was draining all of her spiritual powers from her body.

"Oh um I'm Kagome and this is my friend Ayumi" Kagome said softly as she pointed to Ayumi. Kagome tried to call back her spiritual powers but realize she couldn't. Could it be that the man is draining all of her powers from her.

"Well that is a beautiful name Kagome" Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

"Yes thank you. I am sorry but my friend and I need to get going, we don't want to be late for our flight" Kagome said as she grabbed Ayumi's arm.

"Well may I escort you ladies, it's the least that I could do for asking for your names" Sesshomaru said.

"I appreciate that but we really must be going. I am so sorry once again" Kagome said as she and Ayumi left Sesshomaru standing all alone. Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk as he watch Kagome leave.

"Playing hard to get are we now my little Miko? Well don't worry I will leave alone for now but soon you will be mine" Sesshomaru said as his returned to their usual shade of red. The entire time he knew exactly what Kagome was and seeing her body tremble the way it did earlier only made him want her even more. The way she tried to protect herself while she was in the bathroom. He heard her prayer from before so which meant she was a servant of the Gods and knowing that will only make then chase and conquering Kagome's body that much sweeter.

Soon Kagome will no longer be the pure little Miko, trying to protect mankind and rid the world of its evil. Soon she will be his Queen and ruler of the demon world. Together they will destroy the Gods and soon this world will be rule by the demons. The human can either choose to be with them or against them and if they are against them then Sesshomaru will show no mercy to those who refuse him. Soon he will show Kagome just how beautiful Hell really is.

Preparation needed to be done and what Kagome didn't know about was that Sesshomaru will flying to Japan in the same flight that she is. Once he arrives in Japan, he will make the preparation he needs to make sure that Kagome will be his. With the help of his father and the rest of the demon clan in Japan, Little by little Sesshomaru will conquer his little Miko.

As Sesshomaru began to walk towards the terminal he needed to be, he couldn't help but think about the love making he shared with Kagome earlier. For her it may had been a dream, but to Sesshomaru it was real thanks to his power of illusion and he wanted more of her sweet body.

"Oh sweet Kagome, you can run but you can't hide. You are mine now"

!

!

!

!

Yay chapter 2 is done. Some of you may be wondering if Sesshomaru has a split personality in this story, the answer is no. He does have full control of his body and knows exactly what he is doing. He is just hiding his demon side from Kagome in order for her to not fear him and figure out who he really is. Later on in the story she will figure out who he is but for now, he is hiding his true nature. Please disregard any misspelling and grammar error you may find in this story.

Until Next Time

See Ya

Anna


	3. Long Time No SeeFather

AN: Please forgive me for not updating sooner, I had a nasty stomach bug and I was mostly in bed for the last couple of days. So I hope you all can forgive.

Wow is all I can say. With just two chapters, I still can't believe how popular this story has become. I can honestly say I have the best fans in the world so from the bottom of my heart thank you so much. Since these character have spiritual powers in the series, I decided to make Kagome, Miroku and Kikyo siblings in this story.

Enjoy

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine, only the plot is.

!

!

!

!

Chapter 3: Long Time No See... Father

Kagome had no idea why she was feeling like this. It felt like something or someone is draining all of her spiritual powers. This had never happened to her before and it was causing her to worry. She was feeling sick and it was scaring her because she hardly ever got sick in the first place. Luckily for her, her 23 hours of hell were almost up and she will be home soon. Kagome was grateful that she instructed her older brother Miroku to come pick her up at the airport because she had no energy whatsoever.

As Kagome exited the airplane and enter the airport terminal, She saw Miroku and her grandmother Kaede waiting for her at the arrivals section. Being gone for three weeks, Kagome hasn't realized how much she missed them until she saw them standing there waiting for her. She waved at them, signaling them that she had arrive. When she made it to their side, she gave them both a big hug.

"Oh how I missed you guys" Kagome said as she hugged her brother. Miroku returned to hug as well.

"And we missed you little sister, I take it your trip was a pleasant one?" Miroku asked.

"Yes it as more than pleasant Miroku" Kagome said before she looked at her grandmother and gave her a hug.

"Are you alright Kagome, you seem awfully pale and your skin is quite cold" Kaede asked.

"Yes grandmama I am alright. The flight was just a long one and I am tired" Kagome said as she tried to reassure her family. Even though she wanted to tell them about what happen to her in the states, she wanted to rest first before telling them. Kagome knew right away that both her grandmother and Miroku knew that something is going on with her, the look on their faces said it all.

"Alright Kagome, Why don't we all go home and let you rest" Kaede said with a smile.

"Thank you" Kagome said softly. Miroku grabbed her belongings and they all left the airport and headed straight toward Miroku's car. When they arrived at his car, both Kaede and Kagome went inside the car and waited for Miroku to join them. Once Miroku had all of Kagome's belonging in the trunk, he entered his car and turned on the engine. During their car ride home, Kagome was fast asleep in the back seat, completely unaware on what Miroku and Kaede were talking about.

"Did you feel that too Miroku?" Kaede asked.

"Yes grandmamma I did" Miroku said softly.

"What do you think it could?" Kaede asked.

"I don't know grandmamma. Whatever it is, it is something truly evil" Miroku said.

"You don't think that it is he?" Kaede asked.

Miroku sighed. "I sure hope not grandmamma" Miroku said. After that they remained quiet as they tried to figure out the evil presence they felt at the airport. Whatever it was, it was practically sucking the life out of Kagome. Throughout her whole life, Miroku and Kaede knew that Kagome was a very special and unique human being. A miko with immense spiritual powers as well as being able to communicate with the dead. Kagome is now 21, which means that her spiritual powers is growing and sadly for her, it means that her powers will attract unwanted visitors. It is time for Kagome to learn how to defend herself properly.

!

!

!

!

A few days have past and it was time for him to present himself to his father. Luckily for him, he knew exactly where his father is at. The moment he landed in Tokyo, Sesshomaru was able to sniff out his father. Who knew that his father was able to transform himself into the most powerful being in all of Japan. Strange but Sesshomaru was actually proud of his father. Sesshomaru decided to warp himself into the building office in which his father was at.

"Hello father" Sesshomaru said before he appeared in front of his father. Inu-toga was in complete shocked when he saw his eldest son appear in his room. After all these years, his son was finally awake.

"Sesshomaru?" Inu-toga said.

"Why so surprise father? You knew this day would come" Sesshomaru said he stood in front of his father.

"It's been 500 years Sesshomaru, I thought you were dead" Inu-toga said.

Sesshomaru scoffed. "You know as well as I that I cannot die father". Sesshomaru said

"Why are you here Sesshomaru?" Inu-toga asked.

"And here I though that I would receive a warm welcome from you father" Sesshomaru said as he took a seat on the chair that was in front of his father's desk.

"Sesshomaru" Inu-toga said in a warning tone.

"Oh don't worry father, I haven't done anything wrong... yet" Sesshomaru said with a smirk on his face as he got up from his chair and walked over to the opposite side of the wall. There he found a picture of a woman. A human woman to be exact and the way his father was holding her, Sesshomaru knew something was up.

"Father who is this woman?" Sesshomaru asked.

Inu-toga sighed deeply before answering his son. "She is my wife Sesshomaru" Inu-toga said.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but laugh. "Who would of thought that the great Inu-toga Taisho would fall in love with a human" Sesshomaru said as he looked over at where his father was standing at.

"And what about you Sesshomaru? I know the only reason you are awake is because you found someone and judging by the numbers there are of demons in the world, I take that she is human as well" Inu-toga said to his son. The look on Sesshomaru face told Inu-toga that he struck a nerve at his son.

It happened so quickly that it took Inu-toga some time to realize what had happened. One minute he standing by his desk and the next he was slammed up against the wall with Sesshomaru pinning him there.

"And who would of thought that the great Sesshomaru Taisho could ever fall in love with a human" Inu-toga said to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru growled at his father.

"How do you know about her?" Sesshomaru said as he bared his fangs at his own father.

"I could smell her scent all over you Sesshomaru" Inu-toga said and very slowly, Sesshomaru let go of his father. Sesshomaru walked over to the window and looked out into the city.

"Tell me Sesshomaru, what exactly are you planning to do to her?" Inu-toga said.

"She is a Miko father and a amateur at that. With me she will come to realize just how beautiful the darkness really is" Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

Inu-toga sighed. "Do you have any idea what you are doing Sesshomaru" Inu-toga said but Sesshomaru remained quiet.

"Look what happen to your mother? She messed with the Mikos of New Orleans and even though we cannot die they can still turn us into mortals" Inu-toga said and again Sesshomaru remained quiet.

"It's been 550 years since your mother's death Sesshomaru, please I beg of you I don't want to lose you too Sesshomaru" Inu-toga said.

"Is that why you married a human father?" Sesshomaru said as he turned arounf and looked at his father. "Because you want to forget about her and the pain it caused you when she died of old age?" Sesshomaru said.

"Izayoi makes me happy Sesshomaru and I love her with all of my heart and I love you Sesshomaru. You are all I have left of your mother so I ask again, please don't do this Sesshomaru, I don't want to lose you the same way I lost your mother" Inu-toga said.

"What I don't get is that eventually you will lose Izayoi as well and might I add the same way you lost my mother" Sesshomaru said.

"Due to our marriage, Izayoi has gained immortality" Inu-toga said.

So it was true then. Humans can live forever if they marry a demon. Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk at the idea. He definitely wouldn't mind spending the rest of eternity with Kagome. Sesshomaru began to chuckle softly.

"Well father I am very happy for you. Truly" Sesshomaru said.

At that moment, Inu-toga finally figured out what his son intends to do with the mysterious miko. "Sesshomaru don't. Mikos are very different than your average human beings. Who knows if the immortality would even work for them" Inu-toga said

"Oh don't worry father, by the time I am through with her she won't even be a Miko" Sesshomaru said.

"And how exactly are you going to achieve this goal Sesshomaru?" Inu-toga asked

"Simple. I am going to break her" Sesshomaru said before he warped himself out of his father's office. He wasn't in the mood to be dealing with his father. Sesshomaru hoped that as the years went by, that his father would of been a changed man but it seems that his father will forever be the most noblest demon to ever walk the earth. At least the meeting wasn't a complete waste of time. He came and got what he needed. The information about humans who mate with demons. Now all he needed to do was the find Kagome and make her his.

To say that Inu-toga was upset with his son was an understatement. He always knew that his son was selfish. Proud and intelligent but selfish. Inu-toga needed to find a way to make Sesshomaru change his mind. He needed to make his son understand that what he is doing might end up getting himself killed in the process. For a demon to fall in love with a spiritual being means death for both parties and Sesshomaru's mother paid the price when she fell in love with a Monk all those years ago.

"Oh Sesshomaru you're such a fool" Inu-toga whispered softly.

!

!

!

!

It was two days before her college graduation and Kagome was at home making sure that she had everything ready. Even though it was only a few days away, Kagome was still quite nervous. Ever since she made it home to Japan, she stopped feeling sick and weak and all of the vivid dreams she had at New Orleans all faded away. Which she was very happy about it. Although she had no idea why her grandmother Kaede and Miroku were all acting weird around her, like they knew something bad was going to happen and they wanted to make sure that she was alright.

It's been a few days since she last meditated, so she decided that right now was the perfect opportunity to do. She took a seat on her bed and sat up straight, crossed her legs and concentrated on her breathing technique. After a few minutes, Kagome felt her powers coming out of her body. For Kagome, it was the most relaxing feeling ever. After a few minutes of letting her powers roam around her body, Kagome decided it was time to bring it all back into her soul. Once her powers were back to normal, Kagome opened her eyes and sighed.

Knock Knock

"Come in" Kagome said. Her older siblings Miroku and Kikyo came walking in. Her older brother Miroku who was the oldest of the three is a monk and even though he is the biggest pervert in the planet, he also had immense spiritual powers. Her older sister Kikyo is a miko and like Kagome, they both have sacred powers as well as communicating and seeing the dead. Without her brother and sister, Kagome wasn't sure how she could survive in this world, especially with all the demons roaming around.

"So what's up guys?" Kagome asked.

"Well Kagome, we wanted to know how you were feeling?" Kikyo asked

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"We know what happen to you at the airport and we wanted to know how you were feeling? We know that something or someone tried to drain your powers" Miroku said as he took a seat right next to her on her bed.

Kagome let out a deep sigh.

"I'm not quite sure but I think it was a demon" Kagome said softly.

"Are you sure Kaggs" Miroku said and Kagome nodded her head.

"That's impossible! Why would a demon try and take her powers, they should know by now that making any contact with a spiritual being is taboo for both parties" Kikyo said.

"I thought it was that they couldn't fall in love with each other?" Kagome asked.

"That too but if a demon tries to come into contact with a spiritual being it could lead to death. Remember Kagome, spiritual beings and demons is what keeps the balance between heaven and hell. Good must never come into contact with evil and evil must not come into contact with good. Its our way of life. Its what we believe in" Kikyo said to her sister.

"If that's the case then why did the Gods send them down to earth? Why won't they just send the demons straight to hell?" Kagome asked.

"The Gods sent them down here as punishment and to show them that they can't control every human being. It was their way in keeping them in line" Miroku said.

"I still don't understand in why we can't come into contact with them. I mean I understand the whole good and evil part but I'm still unsure about it. I mean is that the only reason?" Kagome asked.

"Do you remember back in the airport where the demon tried to drain your powers?" Miroku asked.

Kagome scoffed.

"How can I not it was the most painful experience I have ever felt" Kagome said.

"The demons have so much hate and frustration in the world that they take all that feeling and channel it towards the spiritual beings. At first it may feel painful but the more we come into contact with that hatred feeling, the more pleasurable it becomes, to the point where we become evil ourselves" Kikyo said.

"What?" Kagome mumbled softly.

"Its true little sister" Kikyo said.

At this point, Kagome was lost in her thoughts. She tried to comprehend everything that Miroku and Kikyo told her but there was one thing, she couldn't understand.

"If what you say is true, then why did the demon try to steal my powers if it meant death?" Kagome asked.

"It means that whatever demon you came into contact has been asleep for a very long time" Miroku said.

"Whatever that demon was, it must have been asleep for half a century for it to not know about the laws" Kikyo added.

"Can they do that?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, you have to remember that demons are immortal just like the Gods. They cannot die, unless it is by the hands of the Gods. A lot of them become tired in this world and decide to go to sleep. It's there way of being dead" Kikyo said.

"That's crazy" Kagome said.

"Yes all things in life are crazy Kagome" Miroku said as he pulled out a few unopened letters. "Speaking with you wasn't the only reason why we came in here" Miroku said as he handed her the letters. "These came in the mail for you today". Miroku also handed her a folded sheet of paper.

"What's this?" Kagome asked.

"Now that you will be working soon, these are a few places where you must not enter or even try to apply at because these business are own by demons" Miroku said.

"Oh I see" Kagome said as she unfolded the piece of paper. There was one name that stood out from the rest. A name that she wanted to be a part of for as long as she could remember.

**TAISHO** **CORP**

Ever since Kagome was a little girl, her dream job was to work at Taisho Corp. Which is why she entered studied the business world in the first place. To see that name on the list broke her heart and all she wanted to do right now was crawl in a little ball and cry.

"Well I think it's time that we left you alone Kaggs. Have a good nights rest and we will see you in the morning" Miroku said as he and Kikyo waved goodbye at their little sister.

"Goodnight" Kagome mumble softly.

Kagome decided to put the list aside and look at all the mail that came in for her. Most of them were jobs offer and companies that were considering in hiring her but Kagome didn't care really about the jobs offer honestly. One letter though, Kagome was very confused with. The color of the envelope was blood red and the hand writing was so elegant. The most elegant she has ever seen her life. Curosity got the better of her and Kagome decided to open the letter. Her heart immediately stopped when she saw what was inside of it

_One day, you will be mine_

Her gut was telling her to rip the letter and just throw it in the trash can, but her heart was telling her otherwise. In all honestly Kagome wanted to know who sent her that little note. One person came into mind. Her dream guy. The man that showed her just how beautiful love making can really be. She understood that there was no way in hell that that man could be real but she still couldn't help but wish he was.

Her Sesshomaru.

That name will stay with her forever.

Deciding that it was time for bed, Kagome cleared off her bed and climbed under the covers. As she laid there, she couldn't help but think of Sesshomaru. Wishing that he was real and here with her. Her last thought before she fell asleep were of him and their love making.

!

!

!

!

There he was, standing in the shadows watching his beloved fall asleep. He knew what she wanted and he was more than happy to give it to her. He waited until everybody was asleep. Before he entered her bedroom, he made sure that his demonic energy was hidden. He didn't want his beloved drained of all her powers. Even though Sesshomaru couldn't touch her just yet, he still wanted to give her some sort of pleasure. There he stood in the shadows of her bedroom, watching her sleep so soundly. Kagome was the most beautiful creature he has ever laid his eyes upon and he was thrilled with that fact that one day she will be his.

Using his non demonic energy, Sesshomaru lightly touched her skin, sending a jolt of electricity down Kagome's body. Kagome immediately woke up and even though she couldn't see anybody, she could still feel someone touching her. Her first thoughts were of him.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome whispered softly.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk when he heard Kagome say her name and for that, he wanted to give her something more pleasurable. As he stayed hidden, he allowed his energy lightly caress Kagome breast. Kagome couldn't help but moan softly. It felt like a hand was touching her breast and Kagome wanted more.

"Please" Kagome whispered softly.

Sesshomaru knew exactly what she wanted at this point and he was more than thrilled to give it to her. Very slowly, his energy began to roam toward Kagome's stomach and inner thighs. There he began to tease her thighs very gently because he wanted to see if Kagome would beg for more.

"Please" Kagome whispered again.

Bingo

Suddenly Kagome felt the hand like energy slip inside of her. Even though Sesshomaru wasn't personally touching her, he knew just how tight her pussy was. What he felt through his energy was proof enough. Slowly Sesshomaru began to pump his energy in and out of her.

At this point, Kagome could've sworn that this was all a dream to her. There was no way that something like this could feel so good. Even though he wasn't there with her, Kagome couldn't help but whisper her lover's name.

"Please Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru decided to pick up the pace, he wanted to see Kagome cum, he needed to hear her say his name one more time before it was time for him to leave. After a few minutes, he knew that she her moment was about to come and with one last thrust of his energy, he saw Kagome's juices spill out.

Kagome gasped

"Sesshomaru"

Kagome immediately shot up from the intense orgasm. The energy she felt earlier was gone and Kagome couldn't help but feel a little upset about it. There was no way that she imagined everything. I mean her sheets are practically soaked from her oragms. Kagome slowly climed out of bed and began to walk around her room, searching for any clue that could tell her that someone was here. Sadly though she found none. Deciding to let it all go, Kagome walked back to her bed and climbed back in where she was able to fall asleep happlily. Dreaming about her Sesshomaru.

!

!

!

!

Yes I know it has been a while since I last updated a chapter but please forgive me though. I probably won't be able to update another chapter until next month. These next couple of weeks for me will be pretty hectic. I hope everybody enjoyed this chapter and hopefully I will be back soon. Please disregard any misspelling and grammar error that you may find in this chapter.

Until Next Time

See Ya

Anna


End file.
